


I'm Not The One

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M, Glitch x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch x Reader. You're way too young to be broken. Based on the 3OH!3 song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not The One

**Author's Note:**

> The song "I'm Not The One" is actually one of my favourite 3OH!3 songs right now. It speaks volumes to me and all the headcanons about Glitch and where he came from- well, let's just say the lyrics and his background hit me at the same time and inspired me to write this.

  
Here’s the point. You weren’t supposed to know.   
You weren’t supposed to know about any of it- not the beginning, not the middle- and hell, the end hadn’t even come yet.   
Glitch hadn’t told you because he hadn’t wanted to see you like this. He didn’t ever want you to know, he wanted this unglorified past of his to be masked.  
You had been talking about Glitch and your’s relationship with Mo, because he was older and you thought he gave you pretty good advice majority of the time.   
And that’s when Mo had smiled at you when you said you were glad you had him.   
“I’m glad he has someone as caring as you. He’s a sweet boy, (f/n), and he’s been through a lot.”   
Going through a lot meant something was major, and you remembered feeling your heart sink a bit and you searched Mo’s eyes with your soft ones, eyebrows furrowed and begging for an answer.   
What happened to Glitch that Mo wasn’t telling you- what happened to Glitch that Glitch wasn’t telling you?   
You’ll never forget what Mo told you.   
Mo had taken your hands, sat you down on the couch which replied with a soft squeak.   
He didn’t let go of your hands and you two stared into each other’s eyes before Mo started to tell you about Glitch.   
Mo bit back a nervous laugh, then told you about how he’d found Glitch in the subway one day.   
He said that all he was trying to do was get on the subway and go to DCI headquarters for training.   
He took the subway that day because his skateboard wheel was broken- and part of him was glad that it had been broken that day or he could have never fixed someone else’s life. He was about to step right into the train but that’s when he saw him.   
Leaning against the wall, knees up, looking down at the floor.   
He looked so sad, so out of place in a way.  
Mo decided against riding the train, and he’d walked over to Glitch who shifted his look to the tall dancer once Mo’s shadow cast over the small boy.   
“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” Mo had asked.  
Glitch only stared back, and Mo knelt before him.  
“Are you okay? Do you know where your parents are?”   
The word parents had triggered something in Glitch, he could tell, Mo had explained to you.   
He remembered the boy looking at him with shimmering eyes and shaking his head ‘no’ in the weakest of ways.   
Since Mo was closer he could tell that the boy was homeless, his clothes tattered, his hair greasy and his skin had smudges of dirt.   
The boy couldn’t have been more than eleven in this point in time.   
That hit Mo hard- and eleven year old boy who didn’t know where his parents were and seemed to be homeless- and for more than a few days.   
Mo couldn’t bear to look at him, and it was all Mo could do to get through this part without tearing up.   
You were crying by now too, just the image in your head was enough to rack your brain with sadness.   
Even though you wanted to take your hand out of Mo’s to wipe your tears, they were shaking too hard and you couldn’t let go.   
Especially seeing Mo like this- it tore you up on the inside.   
Mo continued on, needless to say.   
Mo had gone on to say that he reached his hand out to the boy, and he had flinched right when Mo moved his hand from his side.   
That’s when Mo had realized that something serious had happened to this poor boy.   
_I’m not the one who wants to hurt you._  
The tears in the young boy’s eyes started to appear and Mo simply stared with wide eyes.   
Here he was, holding his hand out to this boy who had no home, no family, and was afraid of him raising his hand to him.  
People walked by, people stopped, people stared, people pointed- but Mo’s world was revolving around this boy.   
_You’re way too young to be broken._  
“What’s your name?” Mo asked, hoping that maybe this boy had a name- something- something that would help Mo get him to a home or back to his parents.   
“I don’t know,” The young man finally spoke, staring at the other dancer sadly.   
Mo decided to toughen up a bit and lean out a little more, putting his hand by Glitch a bit more.   
Glitch finally slid his hand in the other man’s, quickly looking at him to make sure he was safe.   
_You’re way too young to play these games._  
Mo offered him a small smile, helping the boy stand while he too stood.   
“I’m going to call you Glitch, aight?” Mo asked, the corners of his mouth turned up.   
Glitch nodded and they walked out of the subway station together.   
“That was almost five years ago,” Mo explained to you.   
Mo had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, and you on the other hand were shaking a bit and sobbing.   
Glitch was always so sweet, how had you never known that he had gone through so much as a child?   
His parents abandoning him while he had to grow up nameless in a subway station until age eleven- when someone finally decided to reach out to him.   
Mo had helped you dry your tears because Glitch would be coming home from a competition soon, and Mo would want you in bed and asleep, no questions asked so that when Glitch got home everything would be peaceful.   
Mo kissed your forehead and told you goodnight, then left you alone to heal your own heart after that grueling come-to-Jesus with Mo.   
You had wasted no time getting off the couch and going outside to sit on the curb of the sidewalk to breathe in some fresh air and wait for your lover- your best friend to get off the bus where you two could hug and kiss and talk for God’s sakes.   
You heard the rumbling of the bus from down the road, and you stood under a streetlight, waiting.   
The bus parked momentarily at the corner, letting Glitch off.   
As he walked down the street, the bus drove off and you started to get weak in the knees.  
He noticed that figure standing in the streetlight was you, and he waved with a small smile, picking up the pace a bit.   
The only thing that ran through your head was Mo’s story. You stood there, snuggling into your jacket a bit more as tears pricked your eyes again and you started to make soft sniffling noises- almost warning him you were going to cry.   
Once he was a few feet away, he noticed you were crying and he stopped for a moment, you two staring at each other.   
His jaw dropped slightly as if he was going to speak but in less than a second his backpack was on the ground and his arms were around you.   
Your head was against his chest so you could hear his heartbeat, and you put your arms under his and your hands up on his shoulder blades.   
_This is when it starts from the beating of your heart till the street lamps talk to you._   
“What’s wrong, (f/n)?” Glitch asked almost hopelessly. You shook your head, not wanting to say anything yet.   
Glitch ran his fingers through your hair and swayed with you a bit to calm you down.   
After a few minutes of being soothed, you fessed up.   
“Mo told me how he found you and what happened to you,” You spoke quietly and weakly, your heart pounding so loud it could be heard in your ears.   
Glitch looked down at you with wide eyes, not able to speak a word.   
He thought about those times- how he spent nearly nine years living in the subway station and fending for himself in the literal sense-   
_Everything’s turning dark to you._   
Glitch finally cringed in your grip and you looked worried about him.   
Tears pricked his eyes and started to fall while he remembered how things used to be and how they got that way.   
Didn’t Mo know he didn’t tell you for a goddamned reason?   
He didn’t tell you because you weren’t supposed to know and he didn’t want to bring those memories back to himself.   
_I know it might seem frightening to have the world fall apart right under your shoes-_  
You breathed in shakily and you pulled Glitch down, putting a hand in his hair and securing his grip on you, burying your face in his shoulder.   
“It’s okay, It’s okay, I promise,” You told him, rubbing his back and trying to take that pain away from him.   
You moved his face from your shoulder and cupped his face in your hands.   
You took all this in- tear stained cheeks, soft green eyes, trembling lower lip and pink cheeks. You kissed him, under the streetlight for all to see.   
You loved him, you cared, and you could help him push the past back into the past.  
 _I’m not the one, I’m not the one who wants to hurt you._  



End file.
